


You're Me and I'm You

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 12, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: A witch's spell causes Dean and Cas to switch bodies, much to Sam's amusement. Dean pretends he's super annoyed about it (not really), and Cas is just adorable.





	You're Me and I'm You

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Dean’s hands flew to his mouth. Did Cas’ voice come out of his own mouth? He stared at the trench coat he was wearing; he touched his hair and noticed it was long on both sides and the back, not like how he was used to having it. He turned around and saw himself looking at him with a surprised expression.

“You’re me!” Cas looked down at his hands and saw Dean’s hands- his watch and his ring and rough knuckles.

“No, you’re me!”

“You’re each other!” Sam glanced at both with wide eyes and eyebrows high on his forehead. Suddenly he couldn’t stop laughing, and rested both hands on his thighs to steady himself.

“This isn’t funny, Sam!” Dean and Cas replied, glaring at him and then at each other.

“Why is your voice so gravelly? I feel like I have a sore throat!” Dean touched his neck, or Cas’ neck, and cleared his throat multiple times.

“Well you wear too much hair gel! My hair feels stiff,” Cas petted his hair cautiously.

“I’m going to murder that son of a bitch of a witch,” Dean started pacing, and Cas looked on, standing patiently. It was weird for Sam since Dean usually did the walking and Cas was the one to calm him down.

“Alright, settle down, Cas! I mean, Dean! Sorry… She couldn’t have gone far, she was injured, remember?” Sam tried to calm his brother down as Cas picked up Dean’s gun off the floor, testing it in his hand.

“Well we better find her and gank her, and soon! This is too weird!” Dean replied, still astounded to hear Castiel’s voice coming from him.

“We will, Dean, relax… Also, your gun is actually pretty nice, very sturdy,” Cas observed.

“It’s so weird to hear me talk like Cas,” Dean walked up to him and looked at his own face staring back at him. He had gotten older than he thought; but his looks had not faded.

Cas stared at himself, and observed how tired his face looked. At least his hair was in place. He reached out and fixed a strand that was astray. Dean let him.

“You guys done doing your weird staring thing, or what?” Sam rolled his eyes and headed out of the alley towards the impala.

“What staring thing?” They asked defensively.

Sam ignored them and got into the passenger seat, while Dean and Cas looked at each other.

“So, do I get to drive?” Cas grinned, taking the car keys out of his (Dean’s) pocket.

“Like hell!” Dean snatched them out of Cas’ hands while Cas squinted at him in annoyance.

_________________________

The three agreed to go to the motel the witch was staying at in hopes that they’d find her trying to make a fast getaway. Cas had managed to slice the side of her arm so that should have slowed her down some.

Dean drove quickly towards it as Sam side eyed him from the passenger seat.

“What?” He glared at his little brother as if he was the reason they were facing the dilemma.

“Nothing, it’s just strange seeing Cas drive your car,” Sam chuckled, glancing back at Cas sitting in the back, looking out the window with a serious expression, as if he was willing the grass to grow taller. Dean hardly sat in the back of any vehicle.

“You’re telling me. I keep seeing me in the mirror!”

Dean’s stomach grumbled loudly and his hand went straight to his stomach. It was surprisingly firm and Dean touched more of it.

“Damn, Cas. Have you been working out recently?” Dean blurted out, growing a little red as Sam grinned next to him.

“I do tend to run occasionally. Are you feeling my body?” Sam laughed out loud as Dean looked helpless.

“Why do you have to say it like that?! I just touched your stomach, that’s all… Good job, by the way.”

“Thank you, Dean. You have strong muscles, too. I like your arms and your,”

“Ooookay Cas thanks! I get it!” Dean smiled at him and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Sam grew red from laughing so hard and internally, he was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

By the time they pulled up to the motel and knocked the witch’s door down she was long gone.

“Fuck! Now what do we do?” Dean paced around the room again while Cas searched under the bed.

“Cas, what are you doing?”

Cas shrugged his shoulders and replied, “I thought maybe she hid under there.”

Sam tilted his head while Dean’s face said, “really?!”

“Okay well… we can call Rowena! She owes us a favor for that one thing. I’m sure she could easily switch you guys back,” Sam suggested.

“I don’t see what other choice we have,” Dean grunted and kicked a chair nearby. He underestimated its sturdiness because he was soon nursing his foot.

Sam went to a nearby table to sit and dial Rowena, hoping she still had the same number.

“Cas you can’t get a whiff of where she went?” Dean asked, loosening Cas’ tie on himself, wondering why he didn’t dress like him and his brother.

“No, she’s covered her tracks I’m afraid… You know, Dean, you have a nice voice. It’s smooth and pleasant to hear,” Cas tilted his head, thinking about it. “Testing, testing…1. 2. 3. Testing,” Cas smiled at hearing Dean’s voice while Dean looked away.

“Cas, you can’t just… you can’t… never mind. Thanks, I guess,” He was looking at the curtains and determinedly not at Cas.

A minute later, Sam said, “Good news, guys! Rowena said it’s a super easy spell we can do ourselves. We’re gonna need some herbs and random animal parts, but luckily I saw a shop coming into town that looked witchy. I’ll go and you guys sit tight.”

“Why can’t we go with you? You ditching us, Sammy?” Dean squinted at him like Cas would which made Sam chuckle.

“Actually, kinda. You guys fight like an old married couple and besides, I’ll be quick! Okay? Okay bye,” He walked out the door and sped off on the impala.

“Bitch,” Dean replied, looking out the window.

He walked over to a mirror hanging by the bed and looked at it. He saw Cas’ dark soft hair, his blue eyes, long eyelashes, and cheekbones. He had the overwhelming urge to just reach in and hold his face in his hands and-

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas was in his personal space but Dean didn’t mention it.

“Nothing… just. Looking at you, I guess,” Dean admitted, looking at Cas through the mirror.

“You’re beautiful. I’m surprised it hasn’t made you _too_ conceited,” Cas replied.

“Hey! I could say the same about you. What about that waitress back at that diner, huh?” Dean blushed and chose not to dwell on the ‘beautiful’ part. He remembered the waitress flirting with his friend. It didn’t sit right with him. It made him want to reach over and grab Cas’ hand as if to say, “back off, he’s mine.” But he wasn’t. Dean wasn’t even sure he wanted that. It had been a while since he had come to terms with the whole I’m-probably-in-love-with-cas thing, but he couldn’t see it happening. Their lives were too tumultuous and there was never a chance to just rest without some impending apocalypse hanging over their heads. So he just kept pretending Cas’ voice annoyed him, and he kept pretending he was only his friend and “brother.” He kept pretending even though every time he looked at Cas his stomach flipped which made him take long discrete breaths that he hoped no one noticed. “I had a big lunch,” he’d say. “I’m getting old and I’m out of breath,” he’d say.

“I didn’t even notice her. How could I with you in front of me?” Cas gulped and bit his lip.

“What?” Dean’s jaw opened slightly, and he blinked slowly as he was processing what he had just heard. They were still looking at each other through the long horizontal mirror and not directly at each other.

“Dean, I said it once and I’ll say it again… I love you,” Cas’ gaze didn’t falter and neither did Dean’s.

They turned to look at each other and slowly closed their distance when-

“Cas, I can’t.” Cas blinked confusedly and Dean hurried to explain himself.

“Oh no, it’s not you, it’s just. I can’t kiss myself! That would be too fucking weird,” he chuckled as his best friend smiled back.

“You’re right, it would be weird. In fact, I kind of want to kiss the mirror instead,” He smiled and looked at his reflection.

“Yeah, same here,” He winked at him and added, “Well, let’s just wait until this mess is over and we can finally make out,” Dean grinned at him excitedly as Cas looked fondly at him.

A few minutes later, Sam arrived and looked curiously at his smiling brother and friend. He didn’t ask questions and quickly prepared and recited the spell which worked immediately (without many fancy lights and strange explosions, which, if Sam was being honest, he was looking forward to). A second later Dean and Cas yelled, “It worked!” and promptly attacked each other’s lips while a bewildered and shocked Sam replied, “Okay, I don’t wanna know!!! I’m outta here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
